Our Secrets
by Lee Sunghyun
Summary: "Biarlah rahasia ini menjadi rahasia kita" KTH
1. Chapter 1

Our Secrets

.

.

By Lee Sunghyun

.

.

Cash :

-Taehyung

-Jungkook

-Yugyeom

Pairing : Taekook, Vkook

Disclaimer : Milik Allah SWT dan orang tua mereka.

NO BASHING! Please go away! TYPO Bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung!?"

"Ya?"

Jungkook langsung mendatangi Taehyung kekamarnya. Melihat Taehyung sedang tidur tidak melakukan apapun, Jungkook ikut tidur-tiduran disebelahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku perlu tidur Taehyung,"

"?"

BAM BAM BAM

"KOOKIE~" gedoran pintu apartemen milik nya membuat Taehyung meloncat duduk. Seperti mengetahui orang itu akan menghancurkan pintu apartemennya dengan pukulan beringasan nya Taehyung pergi kepintu depan dan sebelum itu menatap sekilas tubuh begetar Jungkook.

"Apa lagi kali ini Kim?" Taehyung tidak marah. Tapi dia tau semua ini terjadi karena pria yang berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Dia adalah sumber masalah yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"Oh thanks god~ Taehyung aku perlu kau membuka pintu sialan ini!" Kim Yugyeom atau biasa dipanggil Yugyeom mengeluh dengan frustasi. Dia menatap tangannya yang memerah akibat pukulannya sendiri dan merasa itu bukan apa-apa.

"Pastikan kau punya alasan untuk membuat ini oke!"

"Aku punya!"

"Katakan!"

" Taehyung ~ aku tidak menemukan eskrim coklatnya?" Taehyung menatap pintu sebentar membiarkan Yugyeom berbicara entah apa alasannya dan pergi kedapur melihat Jungkook yang duduk manis dimeja makan. Anjingnya Yeontan meloncat-loncat senang mengetahui Taehyung masuk kedapur.

"Aku mau coklat kalau kau punya Taehyung,"

Guk Guk Guk!

"Kupikir Yeontan juga mau coklat Taehyung?"

Taehyung yang sedang membongkar kulkasnya diam sibuk mencari. Dia punya satu _puppy_ dan satu _bunny_ yang harus diurus disini sementara didepan pintu apartemennya ada monster yang sedang menunggu mereka bertiga.

"Yeontan tidak makan es Jung dan coklat bukan pilihan yang bagus," meletakkan es cup besar dua rasa yang biasa dibelinya, Taehyung berjalan ke rak lemari atas sebelah kirinya diikuti Yeontan.

BAM BAM BAM

"Sialan kau Taehyung! Aku perlu berbicara dengan Jungkook!" teriakan itu terdengar sampai kearah dapur. Taehyung terdiam kaku menatap kearah pintu depan yang terhalangi dinding sementara itu Yeontan terus menyalak dan meloncat-loncat senang melihat makan siangnya yang akan diberikan Taehyung.

Trak~

Gonggongan Yeontan terhenti saat mendengar suara makanannya yang terjatuh dalam piring miliknya. Yang terdengar sekarang hanya suara gedoran pintu yang memekak kan telinga dan suara gumaman Jungkook tentang es yang dimakannya.

"Pastikan kau tidak memakan semuanya Jung,"

Taehyung bisa mendengar bagaimana suara tetangganya dan Yugyeom saling bersahut-sahutan berteriak.

"Hey dengar Kim-"

"Tidak Kim kau yang dengar! Buka pintu ini dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Jungkook!"

"Ya tentu," Taehyung mengangkat bahunya dan duduk dengan nyaman ditangga masuk pintunya "kekasihmu sedang memakan es coklat milikku"

Gedoran pintu didepannya terhenti. Entah apa yang dilakukan Yugyeom tapi suasananya sepi senyap seolah-olah dia tidak ada disana kalau saja Taehyung tidak melihat bayangan kaki sahabatnya dari bawah pintu.

" Taehyung -ah pastikan kau tidak membiarkan dia memakan semua es itu?" itu terdengar seperti perintah dari pada pertanyaan.

"Hmm..."

"..."

"..."

'Ngapain sih?' tiba-tiba saja Jungkook sudah berbisik disampingnya.

'Kekasihmu masih tetap akan disana kalau kau tidak menemuin nya' jawab Taehyung dengan bisikan juga.

'Untuk pertama kalinya aku benci sikap ramahnya' Taehyung berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan cerita Jungkook yang baru didengarnya.

'Dia menggoda wanita lain?' melihat Jungkook yang mengangguk bukan hal baru bagi Taehyung. Mengetahui permasalahan yang terus-terus terulang Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam menahan amarah untuk tidak meneriaki sahabat karibnya yang masih berada didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Kau perlu sesuatu sayang ku?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook memastikan seseorang yang dibalik pintu mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hmm... Peluk aku Taehyung ~" Jungkook mengikuti instingnya dan menempatkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukan Taehyung yang bersender kearah dinding sebelahnya.

"TAEHYUNG! TAEHYUNG APA KAU BARU SAJA MENGGODA PACARKU!?"

"Diam Gyeomie!~ aku tidak butuh tanggapan mu"

"Aku tidak tapi kau adalah milikku kalau kau masih mengingatnya!"

"Jung kau semangkin kecil, kupikir lebih baik kau makanlah lebih banyak mulai sekarang" Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya dibahu sempit milik Jungkook yang selalu menjadi hak paten Yugyeom setiap dia bermanja-manja.

"Eungg~ aku akan makan banyak Taehyungie~"

BLAM!

"Buka pintunya Kim Taehyung!" Ketika Yugyeom memanggil nama panjangnya dia selalu benar-benar sedang marah dan serius akan ucapan yang dia ungkapkan.

"Heol~ apa kau keberatan aku menggoda kekasihmu Kim Yugyeom? Karena tampaknya kau tidak merasa keberatan saat Jungkook tampak marah saat memergoki kau sedang menggoda adik kelasmu!"

"Ungg~ aku benci dengannyaa~" Jungkook tampak merengut sedih menggingat kejadian saat dia dikampus menemukan Yugyeom sedang duduk berdua dengan adik kelas mereka yang terkenal cantik seperti model.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook prihatin dan memeluknya erat, mengecup perpotongan leher belakang Jungkook dengan mesra teringat saat-saat mereka dulu sering melakukan hal-hal seperti dibatas kewajaran seorang yang hanya teman.

'Aku akan menggigit leher mu' bisiknya serak.

'Jangan kalau kau masih menginginkan teman idiot seperti Gyeomie ~'

'Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan dia disana dan pergi melakukan hal yang menyenangkan?'

"Oh! Yeontan punya mainan baru?" Jungkook senang membayangkannya tanpa sadar meloncat kecil dipangkuan Taehyung. Sedangkan Yeontan anjing Taehyung masih terus berputar2 didepan pintu menangkap bayangan Yugyeom yang masih didepan pintu.

"Apa kalian akan terus membiarkan aku disini?! KOOKIE! Kita perlu bicara!" Sahut Yugyeom kesal.

"Kembalilah besok Gyeomie. Aku butuh waktu untuk menemuimu" jari telunjuk Jungkook menekan bibir bawah Taehyung seolah2 itu adalah squisi.

"Kumohon Kookie~ kali ini aku benar2 tidak menggodanya. Taehyung! Kenapa kau belum membuka pintu sialan ini!"

Taehyung terlihat sibuk membaringkan tubuh Jungkook yang setengah kancing atasnya sudah terbuka memperlihatkan dada putih mulusnya.

"Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting! Bernegosiasilah dengan Kookie apa dia mau aku untuk membukakan pintu itu." Taehyung mencubit gemas nipple Jungkook sebelum mengemut dadanya rakus. Jungkook menatap langit2 lorong dengan kosong dan memfokuskan tatapanya lagi ke arah Yeontan.

" Gyeomie? Kau masih disana~"

5 menit terlewati Jungkook masih terus menarik nafas dengan perlahan memastikan tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

'Tidak tahan lagi. Aku akan masuk'

'Ngh! Ahh~" Jungkook menatap Yeontan yang sedang menatapnya juga. Mereka saling terdiam bedanya Yeontan tidak lagi memiliki kegiatan menangkap bayangan Yugyeom sedangkan Jungkook menikmati kejantanan Taehyung yang sedang menerobos lubangnya. Tiba2 suara ketukan pintu terdengar menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Kookie? A-aku membeli beberapa makanan untukmu disupermarket sebelah apatermen... Mari berbicara besok saat kau siap sayang. Aku mencintaimu" setelahnya sunyi seperti 2 menit yang lalu menyisakan suara nafas tertahan miliknya dan Taehyung.

"J-jangan diputar!" Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dada Jungkook lembut tetapi tetap melakukan gerakan mengocok memutar dilubang anal lelaki mungil dibawahnya.

"Uhuk" Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Taehyung mengajaknya bangkit berpindah tempat kekamarnya. Gerakan Taehyung malah lebih brutal dan temponya lebih gila dari yang awal membebaskan beberapa lengkuhan Jungkook. Perjalan mereka dari pintu depan kekamar memakan waktu 10 menit karena Taehyung tidak menghentikan gerak kejantanannya.

"Taeh! Taehyung...ahh~"

"Hmm"

"Akh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next ?


	2. Chapter 2

Our Secrets

.

.

By Lee Sunghyun

.

.

Cash :

-Taehyung

-Jungkook

-Yugyeom

Pairing : Taekook, Vkook

Disclaimer : Milik Allah SWT dan orang tua mereka.

NO BASHING! Please go away! TYPO Bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

.

.

'Tidak tahan lagi. Aku akan masuk'

'Ngh! Ahh~" Jungkook menatap Yeontan yang sedang menatapnya juga. Mereka saling terdiam bedanya Yeontan tidak lagi memiliki kegiatan menangkap bayangan Yugyeom sedangkan Jungkook menikmati kejantanan Taehyung yang sedang menerobos lubangnya. Tiba2 suara ketukan pintu terdengar menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Kookie? A-aku membeli beberapa makanan untukmu disupermarket sebelah apatermen... Mari berbicara besok saat kau siap sayang. Aku mencintaimu" setelahnya sunyi seperti 2 menit yang lalu menyisakan suara nafas tertahan miliknya dan Taehyung.

"J-jangan diputar!" Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dada Jungkook lembut tetapi tetap melakukan gerakan mengocok memutar dilubang anal lelaki mungil dibawahnya.

"Uhuk" Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Taehyung mengajaknya bangkit berpindah tempat kekamarnya. Gerakan Taehyung malah lebih brutal dan temponya lebih gila dari yang awal membebaskan beberapa lengkuhan Jungkook. Perjalan mereka dari pintu depan kekamar memakan waktu 10 menit karena Taehyung tidak menghentikan gerak kejantanannya.

"Taeh! Taehyung...ahh~"

"Hmm"

"Akh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jung "

"..."

" Jung bangun. Kau ada mata kuliah kan?"

"Hm.." dengungan kecil itu menandakan si penjawab tidak ingin diganggu.

"Kau harus bangun sekarang atau akan terlambat"

"Berhenti meremas bokongku"

"Kau akan bangkit atau tidak?"

"..."

Taehyung terus tatap bokong dan tubuh belakang Jungkook seperti tangannya yang tidak berhenti naik dan turun di kejantanannya. Ereksi pagi memang selalu mengganggu nya.

"Apa Gyeomie sudah datang?"

"Ergh~ belum!" Taehyung bangkit dari duduk nya dan membalikkan badan Jungkook menjadi telentang. Dia naiki tubuh mungil itu dan mengarahkan kejantanan nya ke wajah Jungkook yang kesal.

"Jangan!" terlambat. Cairan sperma Taehyung sudah menempel keseluruh wajah nya. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya kejantanan Taehyung dipaksa masuk kemulutnya.

"Bersihkan"

"Gak! Taehyung minggir ish!" Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung diatasnya dan bangkit berdiri menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya. Jungkook pergi begitu aja sementara ereksi Taehyung masih belum hilang. Dia bangkit dan tatap bokong Jungkook yang menantang nya menungging memperlihatkan lubang pink berkerut itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tau ereksi Taehyung tidak akan hilang begitu aja hanya dalam sekali cum. Itulah mengapa dia harus membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi untuk mempermudah temannya itu menubruk lubang miliknya. Jungkook mendesah keras menikmati hentakan keras Taehyung melupakan mungkin saja suara desahannya terdengar sampai luar apartemen. Mereka sekarang di ruang tv melakukan posisi dogy style dengan layar yang menayangkan iklan random.

Clek

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung menghentikan pergerumulan panas mereka. Wajah ibu Yugyeom muncul dengan raut marah.

" Taehyung! Jungkook!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ak-Aaaahhh~ Nyaaaah~Aaah~ ja-jangan berhenti..pleeaseeee..Ahh~" Walaupun sudah berumur dikepala 4 wanita yang telah melahirkan sahabatnya itu masih bisa mendesah dengan binalnya. Tubuhnya tidak diragukan lagi. Montok ditempat-tempat tertentu dengan tepat.

Seperti sekarang saja ibu dari pemilik Kim Yugyeom itu lagi ngangkang lebar memperlihatkan vaginanya yang lagi di isi kejantanan Taehyung. Pantatnya sudah merah karena terus dipukul dan disekitar dadanya tersebar bercak kissmark buatan Taehyung seorang.

"Berisik banget sih!" Jungkook yang dari tadi duduk di sofa menggerutu sebal. Penis gemuk panjang serurat milik Taehyung harusnya masih bersarang di analnya kalau saja ibu dari pacarnya tidak datang secara tiba-tiba. Tadi setelah nyonya Kim meneriaki nama mereka berdua kurasakan Taehyung mencabut penisnya perlahan dari lubangku. Dan ibunya Yugyeom melihat pelepasan penyatuan kami dengan wajah marah, aku malu sekali dan ketakutan.

Tapi gilanya, si Taehyung langsung bersiap membawa nyonya Kim ke sofa dengan berciuman panas, ia sudah melepas satu persatu baju wanita itu menelanjanginya sebelum sampai ke sofa. Dan aku yang baru tau hanya bisa menggigit bibir saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ibunya pacarku dan bahkan aku pacarnya sendiri adalah teman tidur Taehyung yang diam-diam bermain dibelakang Yugyeom.

Dan tanpa tau malu si bangsat Taehyung memperlakukan nyonya Kim yang terhomat seperti wanita nakal. Dia menyuruh nyonya Kim mengoral penis nya dengan bertekuk lutut sedang kan posisi Taehyung duduk nyaman di sofa menikmati servis dari ibu sahabat dekatnya.

Tidak perlu banyak waktu sampai aku bisa melihat tubuh ibu Yugyeom terguncang-guncang. Rupanya wanita itu suka dengan posisi _women on top_ dan Taehyung pun begitu. Dia menikmati bagaimana wajah wanita yang selalu dia dan Yugyeom hormati memperlihatkan kenikmatan yang dia inginkan. Kejantanannya yang keluar masuk dari vagina ibunya Yugyeom bukan apa-apa bagi Taehyung, tapi dia menikmati sekali payudara besar berputing merah jambu yang bergoyang naik turun mengikuti tubuh sipemilik. Dijaga dan dirawat sangat indah sehingga Taehyung merasa bangga dapat merasakan tubuh padat berisi milik nyonya Kim.

Dan kebiasaan buruk Taehyung memang menyebalkan tetapi tampaknya nyonya Kim malah senang aja. Terbukti nyonya Kim cekikikan nakal menerima semburan sperma Taehyung diseluruh permukaan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang masih cantik dan awet muda walau sudah diumur kepala 4. Ibunya Yugyeom melirikku tersenyum seakan mengatakan jika sahabat anaknya sendiri sudah mengotori wajahnya dengan sperma miliknya.

"Ayo dikulum bersihin" Taehyung dengan lantang memaju mundurkan pantatnya, menekan paksa penisnya yang setengah keras masuk kemulut nyonya Kim. Lidah dan tangan nyonya Kim pun dengan lihai membersihkan sperma yang menempel dikejantanan Taehyung sambil terus menggoda benda itu untuk terus menegang keras.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Setelah pertempuran panas mereka Taehyung mengambil jeda sampai menjelang malam untuk kembali menusuk anal Jungkook sebelum dia permisi pulang bersama nyonya Kim untuk menemui pacarnya.

Nyonya Kim sendiri dengan tenang menonton adegan didepannya. Pacar dan sahabat anaknya saling bersetubuh memberikan kenikmatan. Menunggu dengan sabar dengan kegiatan terlarang mereka.

"Mm..masukkan, Tae.. sshh...aahh" Jungkook bergerak tidak sabar, ingin penis gemuk itu masuk ke lubangnya yang terasa gatal.

Dan Taehyung menurutinya, memasukkan dengan pelan-pelan benda panjang berurat itu. Nyonya Kim yang dari tadi menyaksikan mereka, matanya tidak berkedip seolah tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun saat penis yang berurat gemuk dan panjang itu memasuki lubang anal Jungkook. Tidak jauh beda dengan Jungkook yang menahan erangannya sambil melihat ke arah ibu Yugyeom. Masih malu mengakui bahwa dia sama jalang nya seperti ibu Yugyeom.

Bedanya ibu Yugyeom yang sudah bersuami dapat mendesah tanpa malu layaknya jalang saat digagahi oleh pria muda yang berumur setengah dari umurnya. Tetapi Jungkook sendiri bahkan pernah menunggangi penis Taehyung dirumah kekasihnya ketika dia harus menjaga Yugyeom yang saat itu sakit, dan di sofa mereka bersetubuh layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan posisi Taehyung duduk disofa sedangkan Jungkook mengangkang memperlihatkan dengan jelas penis Taehyung yang memasuki analnya. Pada posisi itu Yugyeom tertidur sangat lelap menghadap mereka dengan pengaruh dua obat yang dia konsumsi.

.

.

.

.

P.S = Awalnya mama Kim datang buat bujuk si Jungkook mau baikan sama Yugyeom dan secara Taehyung udah seks sama mama Kim jauh-jauh bulan ya dia tau password apartemen Taehyung

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.


End file.
